Battlefield Glory
CHarecters= Charecters Predacons * Blue-Flare- Main Character- A very small, Blue Predacon originally sent to attack Earth with five others. Named for the blue flame markings painted along her metal. She later joins forces with the Autobots. • * Two-head- A Huge, white Predacon with Two Heads and tails. Twice as large as the average Predacon. He is leader of the Predacons sent to earth * Redwing- A Red-brown Predacon under Two-head's command, and is deeply loyal to him. But he still pities Blue-Flare. • Lightningcloud- An average-sized Predacon. She has purple metal, and white lightning marks on it. Seems to utterly despise the other Predacons, but follows Two-head's commands. * Ironfang- A silver-black Predacon with a very large head, and very long fangs. He seems arrogant and wants to overtake Two-head as the Predacon Leader * • Dust-Devil- A large Predacon, also a Rust-brown. She is the best flier among the predacons. Always expresses dominance over the other Predacons, and is the second-in-command. Autbots * Penny- A larger-than-average mini-con with golden plating. She is smaller than even Blue Flare, but is way stealthier, though not as fast. She is on Blue Flare's strike team, and her best friend. Her T-Cog was damaged, so she usually rides Blue around during battle or travel. * Blackjack- A mostly large, black Autobot with silver racing stripes. He is also on Blue's battalion, and served as her counterpart in many battles. He transforms into a sleek * Instinct- A young, female two-wheeler Autobot. She Has a red and gold paint job, and turns into. Motorcycle, obviously. She is barely larger than Blue Flare. A close comrade to Blue • * Bolt- A Blue and white male two-wheeler, who is usually Instinct counterpart. He was Blue Flare's mentor when she first started her training. He is the Fastest Autobot on the team. He is the Captain of the Troop, when Indominous isn't around. • * Siren- A rather small Autobot, who served as the Medic for Blue's Team. He bears the colors of Red, blue, and black, and transforms into a police car. He is known to fight alongside The rest of the team, but only when things are looking rusty. • * Illusion- A pearly white autobot with random black streaks and smudges on his metal. He specializes in hologram-making. He teaches Blue how to make her own hologram during a mission they have on Earth. Not much firepower, or speed. Turns into a sleek, white/black van. • * Firefly- The only Autobot on the team besides Blue Flare that can Fly. An ex-Incecticon, and she turns into a huge firefly. Share's blue's grudge for deception energon. Black and orange metal plating, with a golden back that she can illuminate. • * Hotwire-A Gold, black, and silver Autobot who turns into a sleek racing car. He tends to hang out with Blackjack, and fights along the rest of his team as bravely as any warrior. • * Commander Indominous- A Large, Blue-Silver Autobot who turns into a standard Pickup Truck. Dosen't normally Fight alongside his team, but remains as an Iacon Guard. He reports straight to Optimus. • * Optimus Prime- The Standard, cannon Optimus Prime. Blue Looks up to him as a role model, and is simply awed when she meets him. • * Ratchet- The original Medic that tends too Blue Flare when she arrives. • Quickflick- The Wrecker that originally finds Blue Flare in the Sea of Rust. Takes her back to Iacon on his ship. • * Beta- The Autobot that finds Blue Flare and returns her to Cybertron. Deceptions * Shockwave- The canon Charecter, and the original Creator of Blue Flare. Also the one who ordered her termination. She meets him again when captured by the decepticons, and tries to tear out his spark. • * Megatron- Leader of all the Deceptions, and hated by all Autobot, including Blue Flare. • * Ravage - Blue-Flare's arch-enemy. She fights against him in many battles. He is also a Predacon, need by shockwave, though loyal to Megatron. He is black and sliver/grey. His build is similar to that of Flare's, except he is much larger. • * Dreadwing+SkyQuake- Blue's troop fights against the Decepticon generals in many battles, primarily on Earth where they manage to evenyually capture one of the twins. • * Devestator- A very large, green-yellow Deceptions, which fights Blue Flare's troop throughout many solar systems. |-|Made= Acid. That was my First, most distant memory. The Cybertronian Acid that had housed my growing, metal Embreyo for months draining from my glass tube. My Optics were blurry as I blinked them, and as they cleared I could make out the blurry outline of a dark purple silhouette standing tall before the tube that held me. The Robot had a cruel, crimson eye, which haunts my dreams to this day. They eye, it glared at me jugdingly as I struggled inside the tube. Instinctivly, I begun to ram against the glass, attempting to break free. But my efforts proved to be useless as I kicked my flimsy, tiny talons against the surface and trying to scratch the smooth surface. A screech escaped my throat, as I rammed harder and harder against the tube. But not even the slightest of cracks acknoleged my efforts. At last, the purple robot that had been watching me raised his spikey arm, grasping silver tube-like object in it. I squirmed, shrinking towards the bottom of my glass prison. "The survival and mere existence of such a weakling is illogical." It spoke, a strict, rutheless, menacing voice. The end of the silver tube begun to pulse, a purple light errupting from the end, and hitting the glass. It shattered on simple impact, and the shards released me as I sprawled at the ground, near his feet. The red eye glared at me. In a moment's notice the silver tube was aimed at me, and I squeeked in sheer terror. "But the ravages of War will prove your worth. " The Robot relaxed his arm, dropping the gun to his side and walking briskly towards a screen. I took the moment to glare around. My optics had finnally managed to unblur themselves. I could see a total of nine other figures around the room, besides the purple robot. They begun to approach me, each one towering at least five feet above me. The largest had two heads and four wings which he roared and spread warningly. Quickly, I scurried to my feet, flaring my own wings and hissing warningly. The dragon seemed to posses an amused look on his faces. It took a simple nudge from his giatn talon for me to topple back onto the glass shards. I swept aside the shards with my small tail, instinctivly touching my talon to my snout. Blue droplets had coated around my muzzle, which I wiped away into the acid. The Two Headed dragon huffed, walking away. The other figures followed him...but one, similair to me- small- held out a wing. With a half-functioning mind, I took the Red wing, and he gave a nod as we went to join the rest. "My leaugue. The Predacons have emerged. It would be logical option to invite you to come view them." The robot spoke into the screen, his eye shifting back to us ever so often. "Of course, my most prized engineer. I will be down at your lab within a moment." Spoke a second, equally intimidating, yet seemingly slyer voice. At the time, I could barely grasp the meaning of the words- they were the Equivlent of half-formed thougts drifting about my head. The giant, purple robot walked towards a type of slit in the wall, which opened large enough to accomodate the Two Headed Predacon's height. He fell silently into step behind the Red-eye robot, each figure falling into single file behind him, me at the very end. The Red-winged robot stopped ever-so-often to give me a reassuring tug as we walked down a spacious corridor. We stopped and crowded near another door in the wall, the robot broading his stance and raising his "face". The door slid open, revealing a Silver robot standing even taller than our maker. Her overlooked us with large, red Optics, his stare stopping admiarably at the Two-head. The Two-headed Predacon dipped his heads with a seemingly charmistic smile. I edged away, attempting to hide behind the red winged predacon. Unlike the other Predacons, I did not take up a large, defensive, bold stance. I didn't want to be seen. I was weak. Footsteps echoed from behind me. I turned, my wing half flared as my face peeped out from behind it. There was a rustle in the crowd, and they all turned with their bold stances to face the smaller gray robot approaching. He looked wiry, even cowardly, the look in his eyes. A single red spike of a helmet rose from his forehead. He was backed up by a red Robot, two tires prodding from his back and small red eyes. A third, purple one approached, a lith build with huge, flat arms and a screen for a face. Their eyes glared at each Predacon, widening with suprise. Redwing was quick to shove me behind him. "Predacons...? How?" The Silver Robot asked. He bent forward slightly, poking a sharp talon at Redwing's chin. A snarl tore from his voicebox, and he snapped. "STARSCREAM! Isn't your Armada suppose to be scouting Energon!" The silver robot from before yelled. He had a curved helmet, which curled around his eyes, and multiple scars that layered his mouth. He was a fighter, as far as I could tell, with some sort of glowing purple symbol etched onto his chest. The one he had called Starscream faltered for a moment, before falling to his knees and placing a sharp hand on his chest. "Forgive me, my Lord Megatron. Curiusity simply snagged our attention, so we came to see if the rumours were true. But in response to your question-ah" He wavered, clutching his hands and gritting his teeth. There was a beeping sound, a green spot pulsing on the new purple robot's screen/face. " Soundwave and Knockwave have dected recent Energon mining activity on a distant planet called Earth. ''But there has also been a spike in...''Autobot ''Activity." I noticed how the word ''Autobot ''came from his mouth like it was a piece of scrap-metal stuck in his teeth. Lord Megatron's eyes was suddenly fixed on the Predacons again. " Shockwave, I seem to recall you telling me that there were ten Predacons, I simply see nine. " Shockwave turned his eye on us, before walking into the crowd of mechanical dragons. They easily parted for him, even Redwing shfiting aside. Shockwave grabbed me roughly by the horns, and I had no choice but the let myself be wrestled to the front line. Two-head sneered down at me, as I cowered at their feet. "Forgive me, my Lord. This Predacon came out weaker and smaller than expected. " He shook his hand, holding the gun to my head. A tremour passed through me as he asked "Shall I terminate her?" Megatron seemed to consider it for a second. "No need, Shockwave. The Autobots will terminate her for us, if she is weak enough to resist them." He turned back to Starscream. " Prepare a cargo ship! Shockwave, prepare the Predacons for transport. Within three hours of Earth's time, they should be in the vault and headed to Earth! They should demolish every Autobot base there, and secure the Energon mines as a backup energy source." Each robot fell into a deep bow, and Shockwave lead us back down to the room we had been in previously. The shards and excess acid was being swept away by slim, wiry violet robots. Vehicons, as I later learned, they were called. Shockwave fiddled with some device, which looked like some glowing speck stuck onto a pair of pliers. Swiftly, he approached me, and I could not help but cower. He raised his talon, towing my horn towards him. I squeezed my eyes shut as he positioned the device around my horn. ''Click A stream of blue energon slipped out of my horn, and it was wiped briskly away by Shockwave. He shoved me away, and a sat nearby on the acid-filled floor, being occasionally shooed away by the vehicons for them to mop up. Finnally, as all ten trackers were implanted. We followed Two-Head into a crate, and Vehicons strapped us to the floor of the freighter. I wriggled around, and the Vehicons exited. Shockwave stepped at the Opening of the box, looking us over one last time. Two Vehicons came to secure the vault, raising the door, and locking us in. A holographic screen popped up in the center of the crate, between us all. It showed the same coordinates Soundwaves had shown earlier, a pulsing green spot on a black grid. "Destination- Earth. Time to arrival- Fifteen Earth days." Spoke a robotic computer voice. There was a sudden lurch, and we were off to the Stars. That was the last I saw of Shockwave For a Few Centuries. Suddeny, the holographic screen buzzed out, and it was getting awefully cold. All us predacons groaned, and I could feel everything turn numb and distant. Layers of frosg begun to encase the predacon bodies, and our lights flickered out. |-| Showdown= The next thing I knew, the fridt was chipping off my wings, cracking. With a screech, a trenor went through my limbs as the ice melted into nothingness. Through my eyes, I vould see the other predacons shaking off the ice. With a distant Creek, the entire door slammed down to reveal some more sunlight. It blazed in, warming us. The restraints automatically unlachted, freeing us from the wall's grasp. Two flare roared, raising his heads. He was the first of us out. The other seven fell in line, with Redwing giving me a reassuring squeeze with his talon. He followed the rest of them out. I could hear speech coming from outside "My lord. The Predacons have emerged from stasis. My troop is currently overlooking them, by your command-of course. Yet I count only nine-" Spoke the voice of the one called Starscream. It's sound was muffled by the shuttle. Redwing turned to look back at me with concern, tilting his head. I finnally sighed, stepping out onto Sandy ground. I glared upward at the Decepticon Commander. He stood on a nearby cliff, five ir so Vehicons perched behind him. "Lord Megatrin- The Last, smallest blue Predacon has emerged. Shall we transport them to the pinpointed Autobot base?" "NO!" Spoke the hissing voice of Megatron. It was so loud, I could hear it from all tge way bellow the overhang. Starscream winced, his hands clampt over his ears. Megatron said something that I couldn't make out. Two-head roared, flaring his green and yellow wings to the sky. He pushed off the ground, the rest of us mimicing him. "I am your commander! You take orders from me! ME!" Starscream protested. But Two head continued to fly on, the rest of us in tow. I could make out some type of building in the distance. Small humanoid shapes scattered around. There was a whistle, and six jets flew in behind Twohead. The giant Predacon ignored them, swooping in towards the cluster of buildings. SHEW SHEW Twin beams of purple light struck past us. I could feel heat as it zoomed past, us Predacons easily evading it . It struck one of the Vehicons trailing behind Starscream. With an energon-curling Scream, he plummeted downward to the desert floor, going out with a ball of flames. "Precious Predacons- Best of luck with decimating the base." Starscream sneered. He and the other Vehicons pulled away, and Two Head gave a snarl. He opened his jaws, blasting two colums of flame to the source of the shots fired. There were distant yelps as the flame columns landed, blazing the structure beneath it, and quickly spreading. "Predacons! Attack!" Two head snarled the order. The five of us five down in a V-shaped formation. The ant-sized figures from before were enlarging. Boy...they were big. Two Head tackled the largest visible robot, easily fending of his smaller companion with a tail-swipe. His body was sprawled out some meters away, a huge gash in his chest. The robot was panting, and his optics dimmed. I could see the other Predacons following Two-heads lead. The firing that had brought down a Vehicon pinged uselessly of their metal armour. Autobot bodies were sprawled out, Energon tainting the dusty ground. Predacon slash-marks scratched their chests, fire charting their metal bodies, optics fading. I had retreated behind one of the structures, away from the growing mass of bodies. Was that what I was suppose to do? KILL? Hunt? Fight? I didn't want to. There was a sudden PEW, and one of the blasts hit my chest. I shrieked with pain, turning to the source of the firing. A yellow-silver Autobot. He fire at me again, missing. I stumbled back as he approached. I reared up, though still shorter than him. He brought back hos hand, the gun replaced with a sword, and he plowed it through my stomachs. Time stopped. There was only pain, blinding pain as the Sword withdrew. Energon poured out from my wound. The Autobot layed a sword on my neck as I fell to my side. It was sharp against my metal. "Retreat!" Came a thundering order. The Predacons had won. The yellow bot stared at me a Good, long moment before withdrawing the sword and racing to a ship matching his paint coat. Some second later, Redwing was near me, hand pressuring my wound. Two-head and the other Predacons glared harshly at me. "YOU didn't kill a single Autobot! Shockwave will heat of this!" Snarled Two Head. One of his heads reached down to hold me in his Jaws, and he flared his wings. We took off once more. "My lord, the Predacons have returned! Starscream said was a success, under my command of course!" "Allow us to see." Came Shockwaves voice. A small, wide "vehicle" circled from Starscream towards us. I noticed it had been previously deployed by The one called Soundwave. Two head turned around, displaying my injured body to Laserbeak. There was a small gasp. "Predacons, destroy the weakling." Came through the weak voice. My spark sank at my fate. Two head threw me roughly to the ground, roaring. The other two Predacons surrounded me from either side, hissing. Redwing reluctantly backed up, watching. I stared up at their four faces. I was wrong...weak. The weak would perish. With a second roar, two head dove on me. One head grasping my tail, the other my wing. There was a screech, and his teeth slid through my tail. They shook me violently before spitting my energon-stained body into the dust. The two other Predacons pounced on me, sharp claws digging into my metal. Desperately, I closed my eyes and let myself go limp. The slashing stopped. There was a quick kick from Two head. He roared an order, and four shapes lifted into the sky, headed to the horizon. The four Vehicons and Starscream followed. |-|Gallery= Battlefield Glory Cover.jpg|Cover Blue Flare- Human Mode.png|Blue Flare's Robot Mode Blue Flare - Predacon mode.png|Blue Flare's Predacon Mode Shockwave_slightly_damaged.jpg|Shockwave Redwing.jpg|Redwing Two Head.jpg|Two Head Penny.png|Penny Category:Fanfictions Category:Canon-Compatible Category:Content (Queen Lapis)